Moonstruck
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. When you truly love someone, you'll stop at nothing to have them. -Rated for Sexual Content and Torture- Akito x Natsumi Note: An OC story
1. Insanity

**Moonstruck**

_Chapter One_

-Insanity-

A pink haired woman, about twenty-five, got out of her silver SUV. She grabbed her bag and took her keys from the ignition as she locked the car. She walked down her driveway to the mailbox to check the mail, and when she found none, she could only assume her husband was home. She headed back up the sidewalk to her large estate and found her house key, but when she went to unlock the door, she found it open.

Natsumi blinked, looking around the dark place. "Yousuke?" she called, shutting the door behind her. She reached for the light switch, but nothing came on, and suddenly dread washed over her. She set her things down in the chair in the hall and hesitantly moved forward. When the click of her heels was too loud for her to bear, she slipped out of them and continued down the hall. She was too scared to call out for her husband, because she knew someone was here, she could feel it.

She made it into the living room and tried to creep around the edges to get to the hall that led to her bedroom, but as soon as she was halfway around, one of the lamps switched on. Natsumi's pale jade gaze shot towards the light and widened when she saw a familiar man, with dark black hair and startling green eyes, sitting in the chair.

"Akito?" she whispered in alarm, looking around as if someone might hear her. "What are you doing here? _Why_ are you here? What's going on?" she demanded, though she remained in place.

"What's going on is that you got married to some medical dandy and didn't even invite me to the wedding." Akito said lowly, a dark look in his eyes. He rose from the chair and slowly walked over to her, as if he were stalking her. "Why would you do this to me Natsumi? Do you have _any_ idea what it felt like to find out from a fucking newspaper that you had betrayed me?"

"Betrayed you? What are you talking about?" she yelled, backing up when he got closer, until he had her against the wall. "Get out of my house!"

He slammed his hands against the wall on the outside of her head, trapping her there. "Why did you marry him?" he shouted in her face, before sneering. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do! He's my husband!" she snapped back, though tears swelled in her jade depths from fear.

The look in his eyes grew wilder. "So you no longer care about me?" he whispered, searching her gaze. "What we shared doesn't mean anything to you anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" she pushed him back, her expression turning angry. "We had sex _once_. Then you started getting all freaky and acting like a jerk and flirting with other girls. Plus, that was in high school Akito!"

"Like they meant anything." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I loved you, Natsumi. Always you." he reached out and cupped her cheek. "But I was afraid…of whether or not it would work. Toshiro is my best friend…and I didn't want to screw it up. Even though I did in the end." He tried to laugh, tears coming to his eyes as he framed her face with his other hand. "I can't let any other man have you…when you were meant to be mine."

She smacked his hands away from her face, giving him a harsh glare. "So you broke into my house to tell me that I can't be married to my husband because you suddenly grew the balls to tell me that you like me."

"No…to tell you that I love you." he repeated, frowning from her demeanor. "And I want us to be together."

"Well Akito, news flash," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's a little late for that. I'm married and I really like Yousuke. He's nice and caring, he's a good man…" she waved off the matter. "Whatever, this is stupid. Akito, I was like mega in love with you from like first grade till senior year, but you were too busy doing other chicks and being a moron to actually take us to the next level."

Akito's hard gaze faltered. "Are you saying that you feel nothing for me anymore?" he asked softly. "That my love means nothing to you?"

Natsumi sighed, giving him a sad look. "Akito…I don't not feel anything for you, I mean…you were the first boy I ever kissed and the first one I ever loved." Her cheeks began to turn a slight pink. "The first guy I ever slept with and the only until my wedding night, but you didn't want a real relationship and I tried. You were too busy being…I don't really know, but I gave up on you wanting to marry me when I got into med school."

"Well I want to marry you now." He said, stepping forward and looking down at her. "I would have told you of my feelings sooner, but you didn't invite me…why didn't you send me a wedding announcement?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Because you don't invite the guy you're in love with to your wedding." She huffed, placing her hands on her hips until her eyes widened with what she had said.

Akito smirked somewhat darkly, before placing his hands on her hips and pulling her against him. "I knew you still loved me." he said, kissing her deeply as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place.

Natsumi tried to pull away, fighting against his kiss, but in her attempts to break it, her mouth opened slightly and he dipped his tongue into her wet cavern, making her moan softly. She kissed him back, if only for a second before she jerked away. "Akito! Stop it!" she ordered, a dark red blush on her cheeks. "I'm married!"

"So." Was all he said before pressing his mouth against hers once more.

"So stop it." she hissed between kisses before she got a solid bite on his lips, causing him to flinch back. "My husband will be back any minute now Akito, and I'm not a cheater. I want you to leave! What was between you and me is over!"

He shook his head. "No it's not." He said, cupping her cheek. "Sleep with me Natsumi. Let me make love to you, and then you can tell me whether or not you still want nothing to do with me."

A craving awoke inside her at his words and she did her best to hide it. Why was she still so affected by him? After all this time, she should have been able to resist him. But seeing him, the Uchiha Akito, in all his glory before her was hard to resist. "And you promise to leave afterwards? And stop this creepy thing you've cooked up?"

A smirk came to his face once more. "Of course I will. You know I always keep my promises."

"Fine." She sighed, "But if my husband comes home, you have to stop and leave before he sees you. I will not have you ruining my marriage because you tricked me into sleeping with you again." She pointed in his face.

Akito chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Right now you need to focus on me." he brought her to him once more and kissed her passionately, bringing his hands up her back and unclasping her bra through her shirt.

Natsumi blushed, kissing him back slightly before looking up at him and breaking their kiss. "Don't be too mean to me Akito…I'm still pretty delicate, and Yousuke's a bit smaller than you." she whispered, placing her hands on his biceps as he started a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I'll wait until you're used to my cock once more before blowing your mind the way I know your pitiful husband never will." He murmured against her skin. He brought his hands up and ripped her shirt open then, moving back to take a look at what he'd been denied for so long.

"Akito!" she gasped, instantly lifting her hands to hide herself from his gaze, since she'd been revealed so quickly. "Stop being so brash." She demanded, though her insides were screaming out with desire from how much his brutality was turning her on. She had to admit, Yousuke was always sweet whenever they did have sex, which wasn't as often as she'd like, but sometimes she just wanted him to pin her down and take her with a real male force.

"Don't be so shy Natty," he smirked, moving her hands away from her body. "I've seen you naked before." He coaxed, removing her torn top, and then her bra. When she went to cover herself again he took her hands in his and moved them behind her back, holding them there in one of his hands as he lowered so that he was level with her chest. "You're even more beautiful than I remember." He said, gripping one of the mounds and playing with it while his mouth attacked the other one.

Natsumi moaned softly, arching against him as she pressed her thighs together in attempts to keep in her building heat and anticipation. "Don't be so rough." She panted out softly, struggling to get her hands free, but his grip was iron tight.

He tugged on both of her nipples, earning a small cry. "You like it, admit it." he ordered, switching breasts and changing out which hand was keeping her in place. "Your nipples are so hard, I can only imagine how wet you are."

"I'm not even turned on." She defended with a blush. "This is repulsing." She lied with a huff, though her knees almost betrayed her.

Akito pulled away from her and stood, releasing her wrists. "Then I guess I need to work harder to make sure you feel the pleasure I know your body craves." He said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close as he kissed her. His other hand came up, and he slipped it into her pants, cupping her womanhood over her underwear before running his finger along the slit. He smirked against her mouth, feeling the obvious sign of her arousal that she had tried to deny.

Natsumi shivered in front of him, arching forward against his finger. "It's just been a while is all." She defended with a small groan.

"Then your husband is not taking care of you the way he should be." he prodded at her entrance, continuing to tease her as his hand came around her body and gripped her breast. "Does he even satisfy you when you do have sex?"

"Of course he does!" she snapped back way too quickly. "Our sex is just fine." Natsumi tried to explain further, but the touch of her clit made her knees go weak. "Oh God…" she moaned softly.

He chuckled. "Fine and incredibly satisfying are two very different things." He removed his hand from her pants and quickly moved her over the couch, bending her over the back of it. He yanked her pants down, crouching before her and smirking at the juices he could see seeping from her covered center. "You want my cock to slam into your pussy so badly, don't you Natty?" he taunted, running the tip of his finger up and down her slit.

Her whole body convulsed with want as she cried out, gripping onto her sofa. "N-no. I don't, I want you to stop…" she begged, though it sounded more like a pant.

"You say that," The ebony haired man said, reaching up and sliding her panties down her legs, finally getting a look at her dripping flower. "But your body says otherwise." He placed his hands on her rear, gripping the cheeks and moving them apart before leaning in and letting his mouth lavish her with kisses and licks.

Natsumi cried out in bliss as she threw her head back and tried to get a glimpse of what he was doing. "Ah…your tongue…feels so good." she moaned, her grip on the fabric tightening as she noticed all his clothes were still on. Her gaze turned to confusion, "Why…why aren't any of your clothes off?"

Akito looked up at her as he licked her one last time before pulling back. "Because right now we're focusing on your body." he said, slipping a finger inside of her and beginning to pump it. "Once we're done I'll let you focus on mine."

"Take your fucking clothes off Akito." Natsumi seethed, glaring back at him as she reached back and forced him away before she turned on him and pinned him to the floor with her naked body. She gripped the hem of his black shirt and dragged it over his head before she marveled at his chest and abs. "So delicious." She groaned, leaning down and kissing the gorgeous muscle hidden there.

He let out a sigh, reaching up and sliding his fingers into her hair before pulling her up so that he could kiss her. "I wasn't finished with you, you know." He mumbled, slipping his tongue into her mouth and deepening their contact.

"I thought this was making love, not rape." She countered, kissing him back desperately as her body seemed to mold perfectly against his.

His arm wrapped around her, keeping her against him. "It is." The Uchiha replied once they parted for air. "My tongue and fingers were in the middle of making love to you. I have to make sure it won't be too difficult to fit myself inside your gorgeous pussy."

"Then here, let me help you." she smirked, sitting up before she moved over him so that her dripping folds were pressed against his mouth. She looked down at him, just barely able to see his eyes over her breasts. "Go on and lick me you filthy man. Defile me with everything you've got." She said darkly.

Without another word Akito gripped her hips, attacking her center with his mouth. He circled his tongue around her clit, flicking it a few times before thrusting the muscle into her. This was the woman he knew and loved, the sexual deviant that Natsumi kept hidden from all else. He doubted even her husband got to see her this way, and the thought made him happy. Because it meant he was the only one who had seen this side of her.

"Oh God yes!" Natsumi cried out in pleasure as she threw her head back, grasping her breasts as she tugged at her own nipples.

Watching her was probably the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and as she continued to touch herself, Akito increased the pace with which he shoved his tongue into her. He slid his hand forward, using his thumb to rub at her clit since he couldn't reach it with his mouth. "Akito!" she yelled out as she fell forward, catching herself with her hand as she hovered over him, moving her hips against his mouth. "Am I wet enough yet? I want it so badly." She begged, finally opening her eyes as she stared down at him with want.

He laid his head back, panting against her sex. "I think you should be fine." He said, rubbing her thighs comfortingly. "Finish undressing me."

She glanced back, looking at his pants with a bit of awe. She moved off of his face, though she turned around and leaned down so she was straddling his head. She started to undo his pants and gripped his boxers along with the jeans before sliding them down. Natsumi gasped when his hard dick sprang up eagerly. "Wow." She breathed out, lowering her head and rubbing her face against his cock. "It wants me so badly." She giggled, licking up the shaft.

He moaned softly, placing his hands on her thighs once more. "Natsumi…" he warned, thrusting up in a hint. "Either stick it in your mouth or let me fuck you already." He complained.

"No." she quipped, trailing a finger delicately from his base to his tip before circling it with her finger. "I think I'll punish you first for breaking into my house you bad boy."

"You're so vindictive." He said, slipping a finger into her since he knew she wanted to play with him for a bit.

"So?" Natsumi smirked. "You love it." she said simply, taking him in her hand so he was sticking straight up. She lowered her mouth to his tip and teasingly poked at it with her small tongue. She swirled her tongue around him, enjoying the small grunts he was giving her. "Why don't you tell me all the things you want to do to me." she whispered, bucking against his finger to encourage him.

He slipped another one into her, keeping his pace. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget your husband's name." he said, increasing his pace. "I want to press you up against your couch and take you from behind…and then I want to watch your breasts bounce as you ride me. And every time I take you, I'm going to fill you with my cum," he twisted his fingers inside of her, making her cry out, "so that your womb is branded by me."

"But what if I get pregnant?" she panted loudly, her walls seeming to tighten around his fingers as more of her juices seeped out and down her thighs. She took his dick into her mouth then, done with her teasing since she wanted a taste of his manly organ.

"Then I guess you'll just have to leave that loser and stay with me forever." He murmured, putting a third finger inside of her and going even faster.

Natsumi cried out again, though this time it was muffled. She sucked hard on him, trying her best to make him cum from only her mouth. She had to admit, as horrible as it was that she was cheating on her husband, she loved this. Everything about it. Her dark lover from the past, taking her on the couch, maybe even the bed where she slept with her husband. The thought excited her more than it should, and when her mouth was free she'd have to vocalize her want to her lover.

Akito groaned, using his other hand to rub her clit furiously as his fingers continued to move inside of her. He wasn't going to last much longer, but he could tell from the way Natsumi's walls were clenching around her that she wasn't either. And so, after a few more minutes of their actions, he thrust up into her mouth as his seed shot forth, making him let out a moan.

She braced herself when she felt his dick convulse, and as she swallowed every drop of his cum, her own release awakened a groan of ecstasy as the excess dripped down her legs. When they both finished, he removed his hands from her and lay back on the floor. "I can't wait until my dick gets to taste you the way my mouth and fingers have been." He breathed out, rubbing her buttocks. "You're so sexy."

"Of course I am." She said once she sat up, letting him get another taste of her as she let her butt hover over his face. "Lick me again Akito, be a good boy and do as I say or I won't let you fuck me." she ordered. "Clean me up, so I'm ready for you." she smirked.

"You're already ready for me." he countered, running his tongue along her inner thighs to clean up the excess fluids. "Your pussy is still throbbing in want." he licked her slit, sticking his tongue inside her once more before pulling away.

Natsumi slowly got up then, walking over to the couch and bending over it and she rested her elbows on the back. She glanced over her shoulder at him, before swaying her hips a bit. "Well what are you waiting for? Fuck me, Uchiha Akito." She smirked.

He returned her smirk as he slowly got up from the floor and made his way over to her, his penis already hard. "Always so bossy." He said, placing his hands on her hips and rubbing his member against her pussy. "Prepare to have your mind blown." Was his only warning before he entered her, an action made easy by how turned on she was.

She yelled out, throwing her head back as her whole body exploded from the feeling of having something forced inside her due to the size. It was amazing, something she often fantasized about when she was alone and forced to masturbate to tide herself over. The time she'd gotten to sleep with Akito played over in her mind on how erotic he made her feel. "God yes!" she groaned out, trying to steady herself with the couch.

"So tight." He seethed, gripping her hips before slowly sliding out of her. He rammed into her once more, before picking up a steady pace.

"Oooh…" Natsumi moaned loudly, a huge smile spreading across her face. "It feels so good to be filled!" she thrust back against him, wanting nothing but friction between them. "Oh break me Akito!"

Akito thrust into her even harder, not necessarily going faster, but he figured the force would be enough for now. He made sure to angle himself so that he was rubbing against her g-spot, hitting her exactly the way she liked it.

She bit down on her lower lip, holding in another loud moan as she relished in every throb that rocketed through her body. She could feel the sweat beading on her back and her forehead from their activities. She wanted it to last forever, to be lost in the wonderful feeling of lust. She tried to look back at him, her eyes sparkling with want. "Kiss me…" she whispered.

Akito leaned over her, placing his hand on top of hers and intertwining their fingers as he kissed her tenderly. "I love you Natsumi." He murmured, keeping up his movements as he kissed her once more.

"Akito…I…" she broke away from him before giving him a few more chaste kisses. "Can we move to my bed?" she tried to lean against his face, her soft moans ringing in his ears as he continued. "I want to watch you take me."

"Anything you wish." He said, pulling out of her. He turned her around, kissing her quickly. "Wrap your legs around my waist." He instructed. She did so, and he placed his hands beneath her rear to help hold her up. Then he turned and carried her down the hall towards her room, not even needing to ask her for directions.

When they entered it was completely dark, and Akito walked until they were by the bed. He laid her down gently, hovering over her and smoothing his hands up her sides, brushing them against her nipples. "What would your husband say if he knew the things I was doing to you?" he pondered, tugging on the twin peaks.

"I don't know…" she said softly, though her mind was completely blank at the moment. "Why are we talking about him, I want you to fuck me." she growled, gripping the comforter of her bed. "I want you to cum inside me as many times as you can until I wring you out." she bucked her hips slightly, trying to feel for him since it was pitch black.

He chuckled. "Well…don't you think we should at least see what he thinks?" he asked, leaning over and switching on the bedside lamp. There was a startled gasp then, and Natsumi's gaze was drawn over to the other side of the room, where her husband was currently tied to one of their kitchen chairs, duct tape over his mouth to keep him quiet. His pale blonde hair was disheveled, and his blue eyes wide. His work clothes were ripped and wrinkled, and he had shallow cuts all over him. Clearly, Akito had been in her home a lot longer than she'd thought.

"Yousuke!" Natsumi cried out, her eyes wide with panic as she tried to get up. Akito held her down onto the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah, Natsumi. I told you to focus on me first. You can worry about the pansy later." He smirked, turning his gaze to the now struggling man. "Why don't you just sit back and watch as I pleasure your wife. You obviously need some pointers on how to satisfy a woman." He said, taking a hold of Natsumi's hips and lifting her, before he thrust into her once more and resumed their activities.

The pink haired woman screamed out both from pain and pleasure. "Yousuke! Please! I'm sorry!" tears swelled in her eyes as she unconsciously bucked her hips against Akito's. She focused back on the man above her. "This isn't what I wanted." She whispered, letting her head fall back.

Akito leaned over her. "Then you shouldn't have married him, when I was there for you all along." He said. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up into a sitting position before moving out of her. He threw her onto her hands and knees before the tied up blonde, moving and swiftly entering her from behind, pounding into her. "She's not sorry Yousuke." He said, leaning down and gripping her breasts before pulling her up so that their audience could have a better view. "She sucked on my cock and swallowed up my cum like the horny little slut she is. All while letting me lick her dripping pussy."

Natsumi cried, hating how her body was reacting to the fact she was being taken in front of the man she'd said her vows with. "Please Akito." She begged. "Stop it." she choked out as her walls clenched around him, begging for more.

"You know you love this." the ebony haired man said, sliding his hands beneath her thighs and opening her legs a bit more. He lifted her then, spreading her legs wide and sitting so that her privates were on display. "See how wet she is Yousuke?" he asked, thrusting up into her. "See how eagerly her pussy sucks in my cock? She loves it. And the fact that you're watching is turning her on even more. Just listen to the sound of her juices as I fuck her."

"Akito!" Natsumi screamed out. "Why are you trying to hurt me!" she said weakly, her hands falling to her sides in defeat. She couldn't stop herself from wanting more, and she hated how slutty she appeared. But hearing him call her such a thing ripped her heart apart so much that she couldn't feel anything, despite the wonderful feeling between her legs.

He nuzzled her neck. "I'm not trying to hurt you Natty, I love you." he said softly, kissing her flesh. "I only ever want to make you happy. Doesn't it make you happy, the pleasure that you're feeling?" he asked.

"I don't feel pleasure anymore." She said softly, allowing herself to cry.

He moved them back and withdrew from her, laying her limp form down on the bed before crawling over her. "Natty, don't cry." He said sadly, brushing away her tears before kissing her sweetly. "I hate it when you cry."

"I'm not a slut!" she yelled in his face, slapping him the best she could. But she immediately sat up and kissed him desperately. "I'm not a slut…" she repeated. "I…I still love you." she admitted, though she only continued to cry.

He smiled slightly and cupped her cheek. "I love you too." He said. "And I'm sorry…I don't think you're a slut. I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me baby." He kissed her once more, tenderly and sweetly. "Forgive me."

She shook her head. "I can't forgive you for this Akito." She said softly, cupping the cheek she'd slapped. "You've been so bad…and this cannot happen. I am married, I made a promise to Yousuke, so long as we both shall live." She sighed. "And I keep my promises too." She said to him before kissing him again with all her buried love.

Akito returned her affections, placing a hand over the one on his cheek. When they parted away for air, he let out a sigh. "Then I'm going to have to kill him." he said, not seeming sorry about it in the least. "Because I _will_ have you. We were meant for each other."

"Kill him?" she gasped, her eyes widening. "But my love, you cannot do that." Natsumi glanced over to Yousuke, who looked even more horrified than before. "He hasn't done anything to deserve death."

"He took you from me." the ebony haired man explained. "That alone deserves punishment. And this way you won't be breaking your vows."

"I could never allow you to do such a thing by yourself. What if you get caught? All this would be for naught, and then I would no longer have you in my arms." She leaned closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth as her sanity finally snapped clear in half.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he gazed upon the terrified blonde in contemplation. "We could always kill him together." He said. "And make it look like you were attacked. I can even be the one who comes and discovers the scene." He smirked, looking down at her. "What do you think love?"

"We'll need to break a window or two and make it look like someone forced themselves upon me after I was finished having sex with my lover. Or maybe he came in and found us and tried to kill me, self defense." She chimed in, glancing over at him as well.

"I like that idea." He nodded. "So how would you like to kill him? We could use the knife I cut him with, or if you have a gun you keep stashed away we can use that."

Natsumi nodded and stole another kiss from her dark lover. She walked over to her husband and leaned down so she was face to face with him. "I'm sorry dear," she sighed, kissing him once more. "But you're just collateral to my happiness." She smiled, cupping his face before she moved her hand to his neck and pinched a nerve, sending him into unconsciousness. She started to untie his bonds and let him fall out of the chair. "Where's the knife you used so his cuts?" she asked almost nonchalantly.

Akito rose from the bed and walked over to the bedside table, opening it and picking up a pocket knife. "Found this when I was snooping around." He said, going over to her side and staring down at the unconscious man. "I honestly don't know what you saw in him." he sighed. "When I asked to come in and wait for you to get home he was very rude. I cut him once for each offending thing he said."

"Well that only makes things more difficult." She explained, taking the knife and digging it into her side, though it was far from anything vital. She winced and let out a pained breath as she keeled over before removing the blade from her. "Ah…" she trembled, placing her hand over the wound.

He crouched next to her. "I need you to stab me in the back." He said. "That way it looks like he did that upon walking in on us." He turned, showing his back to her.

Natsumi nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder before kissing his other. "I'm sorry." She whispered before she drove the blade into him so it looked as if he were attacked. When she pulled it from him, she tossed it aside before falling onto the bed and allowing her blood to stain the sheets as she ripped them up as if they'd been having sex for longer than they had.

Akito got onto the bed with her, making sure to add his blood to the sheets. "You look beautiful in red." He smiled slightly, trying to ignore the pain in his side.

"I look beautiful in everything." She smirked, curling against him once they had finished. "Now to give him some time to heal from the rope."

"We could finish making love while we wait." He suggested, his look turning devious. "It will also help us lose more blood."

Natsumi returned his expression, pushing him on his back as she straddled his waist. "You've destroyed me Uchiha Akito. Look what you've done." She sighed, though she was doing her best to hide her smirk now as she rubbed against him.

He chuckled, placing his hands on her hips. "I didn't destroy you Natty, I made you realize who you really are." He said, groaning slightly. "Don't tease me…I want to be inside you so badly."

"But you need to be punished." She whispered, grinding against him despite the pain it caused on her side. It only seemed to add to the pleasure.

"Punish me as you fuck me." he gritted out, bringing a hand forward and rubbing her clit.

Natsumi moaned loudly, picking herself up a bit as she placed his tip at her entrance. "Shoot into me everything you have." She breathed out, coming down onto him and sheathing his hard shaft. "So good!" she cried out.

Akito moaned, moving his hands back to her hips and helping her ride him. The pleasure he was feeling at being inside her was so intense, and it contradicted so greatly with the stabbing pain he was feeling. But he loved it. Seeing her covered in blood and knowing that her soon to be dead husband was lying unconscious on the floor next to the bed turned him on greatly, and he knew this would be the best fuck of his life thus far. "You feel amazing." He panted, arching his hips to thrust into her each time she came down on him.

"I love you Akito! I love you so much!" she cried out, slamming down on him faster and harder than before as her ecstasy enveloped her. This was just too hot, and her broken mind could no longer stand being away from him and the gentle curve of his cock.

"I love you too Natsumi!" he said, gritting his teeth as their pleasure increased. "I'm going to love you until the day I die."

"Good." she smiled down at him, leaning down as she kissed him. "I will as well. Till the day I die." She cried out when he hit her deep and suddenly her release exploded around him, tightening around him as heat erupted through her body. He moaned, his grip on her hips tightening as her release caused his own. His hot seed shot up into her, filling her to the brim.

When their ecstasy subsided, he let out a sigh, relaxing onto the bed, the pain from his wound more like a dull throbbing at this point. "You're incredible." He smiled up at her.

"Thank you." she giggled, letting her hands trail over her body as she took in the feel of him within her, soaking in his own fluid. "It feels amazing to have you fill me."

He sat up slowly, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her sweetly. "I'll fill you like this all the time once this is over." He promised. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him back before getting off of him. She hated the empty feel she now had, and the excess semen sliding down her thighs. Natsumi got up from the bed and checked her husband. The rope marks appeared to be gone, so she went over and opened her side drawer, pulling out a gun. "Make him hold the knife as well, so his prints are on it." she ordered, loading it.

Akito nodded, getting up and picking up the knife. He wiped the handle off on the comforter to get rid of Natsumi's prints, before gripping it once more and going over to where Yousuke lie. Kneeling down, he grabbed his limp hand and made him form a fist around the small blade. Then he rose and moved back, looking over at Natsumi to see if she was ready.

"Toss it aside." She instructed before she moved Yousuke a bit. "Now you'll have to hold him up while I shoot him."

He did as he was told, before getting behind him and lifting him up. "Make sure you hit him in a spot where it looks like you did it last minute."

"I know," she lifted the gun and aimed it as Yousuke's liver. "Now don't move." Natsumi swallowed before she shot, stumbling back slightly as it went straight through Yousuke, causing him to begin to bleed out. Akito let him fall forward, as crimson red began to pool out from his wound.

"Perfect," Akito smirked. "Now we-" he froze when he heard the gun cock again. Natsumi pointed it straight at him, her eyes dead, though she was already beginning to cry. "What are you doing?" he asked, confusion marring his brow.

"Akito, we did a bad thing." She smiled sadly. "So of course the only logical thing to do is take responsibility for what we've done." Natsumi closed her eyes and turned the gun, pressing it against her temple. "I really do love you Akito…so much." she cried.

His eyes widened. "Natsumi, don't!" he said, stumbling towards her. "Don't do it…I can't live without you." he gripped her upper arms. "I love you."

She looked at him sadly, before she lowered the gun and fell against him, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner. "Don't leave me…" he said again, burying his face in her hair. He heard a shot then and pain ripped through his side.

"I love you Akito…" she whispered as he fell back, his vision fading as he watched her put the gun back to her head. Everything went black, and the last thing he heard was one more shot, followed with a thud.


	2. Love Knows No Limits

**Moonstruck**

_Chapter Two_

-Love Knows No Limits-

"_I love you Akito…" Natsumi whispered as he fell back onto the bed. His vision began to fade, and the last thing he saw was his love putting the gun back to her head, before another shot went off, followed by a thud. _

"NATUSMI!" Akito shouted as his eyes snapped open. He looked around, seeing that he was in a hospital. He tried to sit up, but when he moved too quickly pain shot through both of his sides. "Natsumi!" he called out once more, moving slower and throwing back his covers. He pulled up his hospital gown and saw a set of stitches in his left side where Natsumi had shot him, and then upon looking at his right side, another, smaller set of stitches where he'd been stabbed. The second wound was mostly healed by all appearances though, and didn't hurt as badly as the first. The muscles around it were just sore.

He dropped the gown, putting his legs over the side of the bed to get up. He needed to find Natsumi at all costs, and see what had happened to her. He couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist, refused to, even.

A nurse came running into the room then, looking worried. "Sir, is everything okay?" she asked, stopping by his side and looking over his form. "Are you in any pain?"

The Uchiha glared at her. "Of course I'm in pain!" he snapped, scooting forward to get up. "Where is Natsumi? And where are my clothes?"

"Sir, you need to calm down and let the doctor take a look at you." she soothed. "After that terrible accident you had, getting all worked up isn't healthy."

The ebony haired man froze then, looking over at her. "…accident?" he asked, his form tensing slightly.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, don't you remember?" she asked. "The police came and found you and the other two…" she sighed, a sad look coming to her face. "They haven't caught the men who broke in and did that to you three, but now that you're awake I'm sure you can help them solve the case." She smiled.

"…right." Akito said, relaxing slightly. So they didn't suspect him or Natsumi of anything. This was good. "And what of the other two…what happened to them?"

She frowned. "Well…Mr. Yoshida didn't make it. He was dead when the ambulance arrived."

He waved her off. "Yes, yes, but what of the woman? What about Natsumi?"

A small smile came to her face. "I am pleased to say that Mrs. Yoshida is alive and well, along with her baby. She hasn't woken up yet, but-"

"She's pregnant?" Akito exclaimed, gripping the nurse by her upper arms and halting her words. "How far along?" he asked, a bit hesitant. He was pretty sure that it was his, but he didn't know the last time Natsumi had slept with her stupid husband. If it wasn't his though, he was going to make her get rid of it. Because there was no way he would allow her to have anyone else's child other than his own.

"About a week…"

He let out a relieved breath as he released her. It was his baby. He just knew it. He'd filled her with so much semen that night, there was no way it couldn't be his. "And you say she's still unconscious?"

She nodded. "Yes, she's right next door." She pointed to the left. "We didn't want to separate you…based on how you were found we assumed you were lovers."

"I'm going to go see her." he moved to stand up, only to be halted by the nurse. He glared at her.

"Sir, you need to stay put until the doctor can look you over to make sure you're alright. Then you can get dressed and go see Mrs. Yoshida."

His glare intensified. "Her name is Natsumi. Do not call her by that." He said in a threatening manner.

She nodded, gulping nervously as she backed away. "Right. Excuse me sir. I'll be back with the doctor in a moment." She left the room then and Akito waited a few seconds before getting out of the bed. He removed the IV from his arm, pulling the tape off before looking around.

There was no way he was going to wait for the doctor to come back. He knew they were probably going to call the police and inform them that he'd woken up, and pretty soon they'd be here wanting to ask him questions. Questions he didn't feel like answering.

Walking over to the doorway, he looked around the hall, before stepping out and quickly sneaking into the room on the left of his. His deep gaze shot to the bed, where he could see Natsumi lying peacefully. He made his way over to her, carefully sitting on the edge. "Natsumi…" he murmured, reaching out and brushing some of her hair from her face. He leaned forward, getting a look at her healing wound there. It seems that despite aiming for her head, the bullet had just grazed it. He was thankful for this, because now they could run away together and raise their child as a family. The way things should have been from the start.

Akito leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a light kiss. "Natsumi…wake up." He pleaded softly. "Come back to me. I can't live without you. I love you." he said, stroking her cheek.

"Is this heaven…?" she asked softly, cracking her eyes open. "But you're here…" she looked confused. "And I'm here…so this is hell?" her brow drew together in confusion as her vision finally focused. "Akito?" she looked up at him, then around. "Where am I?"

"We're in a hospital." He explained, smiling down at her as he framed her face in his hands. "We didn't die Natsumi. We can be together now."

"But…" she still looked confused. "I shot you…I shot myself…how?"

Akito shrugged. "I don't know. Your bullet only grazed the top of your skull, and I think the one you shot me with went straight through. And based on what the nurse told me, the EMTs got there in time to save us." He glanced back at the door. "Which reminds me, we should be going before they notify the cops we're awake. They'll want to interview us about the 'accident'."

Natsumi sat up in a swift motion, almost colliding against him. "What?" she blinked, looking up at him. "Accident?"

He nodded. "From what I heard they think that the house was broken into and we were all attacked. They haven't found the ones who did it yet, so that's why they'll come in and ask us about what happened. That's why we need to leave."

"But…" she frowned, "Where will we go?"

"Maybe back home? We could go back to Japan where our families are." He suggested.

The idea seemed to make her smile, since Natsumi leaned against him. "I'm sorry I hurt you my love."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "It's alright dearest. I still love you." he smiled. "Oh…I should tell you…we're having a baby." He announced. "The nurse told me you were about a week along from their estimates."

"I've got a baby in me?" she gasped, pulling away from him and looking at her stomach. "A real baby?" her smile grew. "I have a baby!" she giggled.

Akito's smile widened at her reaction. "We have a baby." He reached out and cupped her cheek. "We have the start of our own little family."

"You are bad Mr. Uchiha. Putting your baby inside me all sneaky like that." she snickered, giving him a devious smile. "Such a bad man I love…" her happy expression fell suddenly. "Did…did I make your darkness go away?" she asked, slight fear rising in her stomach. She'd seen just how far Akito was willing to go, and the thought frightened her. "I don't…you were different…"

He frowned. "Natty…you were always the cure for my darkness." He said softly, resting his forehead against hers. "It's one of the reasons I love you…why I can't live without you. Without you…I have no will to live."

She looked down, taking his hand in hers as she finally met his gaze. "Then don't leave me ever again, and I will promise you the same." She whispered, kissing him softly.

"I promise." He said, returning her kiss. This was perfect. He finally had what he wanted, what he needed, to be happy. And when he and Natsumi returned to the land of their ancestors, their parents would be so happy to hear of their baby and upcoming marriage. Things were finally working out the way they should. And for the first time in a long time, Akito couldn't feel the darkness within him.

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha, the doctor is on his-" the nurse stopped in the doorway to his room. "Mr. Uchiha?" she called out, entering and looking around, even checking the bathroom. "Mr. Uchiha?" she ran to Natsumi's room and opened the door, finding it empty as well. "Security!" she shouted, running down the hall to put the hospital on alert.

But no matter how hard they searched, there was nothing to be found of the couple. Their whereabouts would forever remain a mystery, to both the hospital staff and the police. But there was one thing for certain. They were together, and hopefully, they were happy.


End file.
